1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vehicular navigation system which utilizes an optical arrangement installed in eyeglasses or on the vehicle window or windshield so as to impart improved guiding directions to the vehicle. Currently employed navigation systems which are installed in vehicles, such as automobiles, enable a user to display their positional coordinates through the intermediary of a satellite and global positioning system (GPS) which also incorporate a map. There are also presently existing programs which are able to provide a user, such as a driver with directions as to how to reach a certain location and to assist the user in getting there by announcing or displaying on a digital map instructions as to where and when to turn the vehicle. The existing navigational systems are subject to several limitations and shortcomings.
Thus, it is quite possible that users of such systems; for instance such as the drivers of the vehicle may have reading disabilities so as to render him or her unable to use the existing systems to their fullest extent, because they may be incapable of adequately reading street signs. Therefore for example, in the event that if the navigational system directs them to enter a certain street, persons with reading disabilities may have difficulties in being able to do so because they cannot readily read the signs.
Moreover, the presently known system can only approximate directions or a route to a certain destination and cannot specify exactly into which narrow side street to enter or which corner to turn in certain geographical areas. For instance, if a vehicle reaches a fork in the road or the intersection of several small roads, and the vehicle has to travel to a specified point (for instance, such as a designated tall building), the existing navigational systems are incapable of providing such precise directions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Among presently known devices which disclose navigation systems are Schoolman U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,957, the latter of which is directed to the provision of a head-mounted device in the form of eyeglasses incorporating a LCD display. The head-mounted device is adapted to be connected to a portable computer which may transmit a moving map installation to the eyeglasses or lenses thereof while being worn by a driver of a vehicle, such as a truck or an automobile, or the pilot of an airplane.
Other published navigational systems of this type are represented by Yamanaka U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,085. However, neither of these patents, nor other publications, disclose a navigational system in accordance with the present invention, which is adapted to improve upon currently available and commercially employed systems of the type considered herein.